Promotional materials with specific logos, marks, indicia, or inspirational or motivational slogans, ribbons, buttons, mascots, team logos, team colors, images, names, letters, numbers, symbols, embroidery, or other decorations, or promotional images or messages, or special timely messages, or embellishments, or enhancements, or any promotional adornment, are widely used by organizations or entities to promote pride and team spirit for causes of all types. Examples of such organizations and entities include charitable organizations, or non-profit organizations, or for-profits, or sports teams, or sports leagues, or amateur sports teams, or sports affiliations, NASCAR®, international sports teams, or medical needs groups, cancer groups, autism groups, Alzheimer's groups, heart association groups, clubs, or a special needs group, or military organizations, or commercial entities, or public figures, or personal figures, or media events, or public events, or personal events, animals, holidays, colleges, universities, high schools, automobile racing series, and automobile racing teams, churches, clubs, companies, law enforcement departments, political parties, candidates and issues, interest groups and causes, publicity events, or any specific cause. There are many companies that specialize in producing products that are used by these organizations for promotional purposes or for fundraising purposes or for charitable purposes, or for advertising.
Sports fans, or individuals closely affiliated with charitable organizations or non-profit organizations, or sports teams, or for-profit organizations, or other special causes, often wear garments or apparel, or carry articles, or use articles, displaying indicia associated with their favorite sports teams, charities, or non-profit organizations, or for-profit organizations, holidays, colleges, high school, or other specific causes. These garments or apparel are commonly athletic jerseys, T-shirts, shorts, bags, hats, mugs, glasses, plates, food containers, bumper stickers, window stickers, buttons, pens, pencils, clocks, coasters, wrist bands, and many more, which commonly indicate an association with the sports team, or charity, or non-profit organization, or for-profit organization, or special cause, by displaying colors, numbers, ribbons, symbols, names, initials, individual sports players and sports numbers, font types, mascots, team symbols, ribbons symbolic of a cause, promotional images or messages, inspirational or motivational messages, letters, names, dates, images, embellishments, or enhancement, or any promotional adornment showing an affiliation with a particular sports team or charity, or non-profit organization, or business, or any specific cause. Additionally, sports fans wear athletic garments with the name and player number of a particular sports fan. Furthermore, an individual may wear a T-shirt with the color and ribbon associated with a particular charity. Promotional departments, marketing organizations, and charitable organizations, non-profit organizations, and for-profit organizations, and educational institutions, sports teams, theme parks, amusement parks, movie makers, and others responsible for spirit advertising, and charitable fundraising, and promotion are always looking for new media on which to display their message.
An individual may have more than one favorite sports player, or more than one favorite charity, or special cause. However, popular promotional garments typically do not include the sports affiliation or charity, or sports number, and the like, of more than one player, or color, or charity, on a single garment or single apparel, and in addition, popular garments imprinted with a logo, indicia, slogan, message, or promotional adornment typically do not include pockets of garments, particularly jean pants.
In addition, this invention relates to a pattern and method for constructing removably attachable promotional pocket covers for garments, particularly jean pants, or apparel and a method of displaying a promotional pocket cover on a garment or apparel.
In addition, this invention relates to a method for raising money for charitable causes and other non-profit organizations, or sports booster programs, or school music program, or arts program, or cancer groups, or autistic awareness groups, or heart association groups, or any other special interest groups, or publicity event, or any other fund raiser group, and/or any specific cause. A means and method by which money may be raised for any specific charitable cause or non-profit organization, or sports booster program, or any special cause, by the sale of the promotional pocket covers which display indicia, logos, or inspirational or motivational slogan, letters, initials, names, images, symbols, ribbons, buttons, embellishments, decorations, or promotional images, or any promotional adornments, affixed thereon, with which the specific charitable cause or non-profit organization or sports team booster, and the like, is readily identified, is provided hereby.
Prior art U.S. Patent 2011/0056001 comprises a device for engagement with a pocket panel on an article of clothing which comprises a base member formed with substantially straight edge; a cover member formed with a substantially straight edge, wherein the edge of the cover member is joined with the edge of the base member to establish a hinge line at the juncture for rotation of the cover member to selectively create a potential space therebetween for receiving at least a portion of the pocket panel; and a means mounted on the device for engaging the device with the pocket panel to hold the pocket panel between the base member and the cover member; the base member is cardboard; and a means for engaging the device to a pocket panel are magnets. In U.S. Patent 2011/0056001 the engaging means is very unstable and more particularly the magnets can get dislodged easily. Moreover, the magnets will interfere with credit card magnetic strips, and hotel card magnetic strips. In addition, the magnets may present a risk if the magnets are swallowed by children. The base member can include cardboard which will wear easily and therefore will result in diminishing the longevity and usefulness of the pocket cover. More particularly, the base member comprising cardboard creates a pocket cover which would reasonably structurally collapse when washed.